miraculousladybugfandomcom-20200222-history
Trixx
}} ' 'https://twitter.com/stelllalights/status/784490783810416640 is the kwami that is connected to the Fox Miraculous. With his power, its wearer can use the necklace to transform into a fox-themed superhero. He is currently dormant inside his Miraculous in Master Fu's jewelry box, but he temporarily becomes active to help Alya transform into Rena Rouge in "Sapotis". Appearance Trixx is a small orange creature that is 10 centimeters in height.Confirmed to User:BelieveInMagic814 by the official Miraculous Ladybug Tumblr blog. He has purple eyes, eyelashes on the side of his eyes, and two fox incisors. A small dark brown spot is above each of his eyes, appearing like eyebrows. He has long fox-like ears with white insides and black tips and edges, and he has a thick flexible tail with a white tip. His forearms and lower legs are black, and the front of his body and the area around his mouth are white. Personality Trixx is friendly, encouraging, and wise. A good judge of character, he identifies his new wielder's best qualities. He is honest when something impresses him, like Alya quickly figuring out he transforms her with the Fox Miraculous, but he is smart in giving good advice while not being rude or blunt. Abilities Trixx is able to fly, levitate, and phase through solid objects. He can also carry objects that are larger and/or heavier than him. As a kwami, he is able to transform the holder of the Fox Miraculous into a fox-themed superhero and give the power of illusion by entering the Fox Miraculous. However, after Mirage is used for creating one illusion, he loses energy, and after around five minutes, the wearer reverts back to their regular self while he leaves the necklace. To transform them again, he first needs to refuel by eating. Relationships Alya Cesaire/Rena Rouge Trixx gets along well with Alya, impressed by her observational skills and heroic qualities. While liking her, he encourages her to do the right thing, complimenting her but also reminding her that she is trustworthy, the push Alya needs to respect Ladybug and return the Fox Miraculous to her. Ladybug Even though their interaction is brief, he is trustful of Ladybug's judgment in picking Alya to wield the Fox Miraculous. He is also respectful and understanding towards Ladybug when the Miraculous is returned. History Before Season 1 Before the Miraculous jewels were created, Trixx and the other kwamis traveled all over the universe unable to interact with humans. Until thousands of years later, a mage created the Miraculouses. When his Miraculous was active Trixx started in China but when was not being worn, Trixx was dormant in the Fox Miraculous, which was stored inside Master Fu's Miraculous jewelry box. Season 1 In the first season, Trixx laid dormant in the Fox Miraculous. Season 2 In "Sapotis", Trixx came out of the Fox Miraculous when it was temporarily given to Alya by Ladybug. He transformed Alya into Rena Rouge. With help from her allies and her Miraculous' power of illusion, Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated Sapotis and returned Alya's sisters back to normal. With the mission over, when he noticed that Alya was hesitant to return the Miraculous, he agreed with her that they'd make a great team and reminded Alya of her heroic qualities, including her trustworthiness. Alya gave back the Miraculous to Ladybug, with Trixx dormant in it again, and Marinette returned to the Fox Miraculous to Master Fu. Sightings Episodes Trivia * Trixx's name was revealed on October 7, 2016 during the Miraculous Ladybug panel at New York Comic-Con. * The real Fox Miraculous holder, not Lila's akumatized form, "will be potentially a recurring character," as revealed at the Miraculous Ladybug Anime Expo 2016 panel, which suggests that Trixx will also appear.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ED8bC3LL_x8&feature=youtu.be&t=1069 * His appearance was first revealed by Miraculous fan Kenya Danino on August 5, 2016. He revealed the design on a clock she made that showcased all seven known kwami.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/761797580418387968 ** It was later confirmed that the design she had shared was, in fact, the real appearance of the character.https://twitter.com/WinnyGZ/status/761857260238868480 ** After Trixx's name was revealed, along with some concept art, at New York Comic Con 2016, Kenya posted a piece of concept art of him by Nathanaël Bronn.https://twitter.com/kdfoxx/status/784603976130060290 de:Trixx es:Trixx fr:Trixx ko:여우_콰미 pl:Trixx pt-br:Trixx ru:Квами-лиса Category:Kwamis Category:Genderless Category:Future characters Category:Future kwamis